So This is Goodbye
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: How I wish Shelby would have told Scott Good-bye when she leaves to go home. Mostly fluff, one-shot


_**A/N: I still haven't finished the series yet, but I'm loving the Scott/Shelby relationship and I hated that Shelby just left Scott high and dry with no explanation for her sudden leaving. This is how I would have wanted a good-bye between the two of them to have gone.**_

_Shelby PoV_

Okay, I can do this. I've said good-bye to people before. People I really cared about. Like my sister. If I could handle saying bye to her, I can handle saying bye to Scott. Except, I may never see Scott again. I may never get to look into those gorgeous eyes or have him hold me in those delicious arms, kiss his- no, stop it! That's no way to be thinking. I can do this. Okay, there he is.

"Hey, Scott, can we talk?" I walked up to him, I'm sure he can tell something is wrong, I probably look horrible.

"Sure, Shelby, uh, let's go over here." He led me over to a side hallway. "What did I do that I wasn't aware that I did?" He chuckled a little at that. I did too. How do I even start this conversation?

"Oh, Scott, you haven't done anything. But I still think we might have to break up." I looked up at his eyes, there was hurt there, for a split second, then it was replaced by anger.

"What? Why? Is it someone else here!" Oh gosh, I should have known he would jump to that, especially after how Juliette treated him with Auggie.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, it's-"

"Well then what is it? Huh?"

"Well if you'd let me finish a sentence maybe I'd be able to tell you!" I should just walk away, if he's going to act like this- no. I need to talk to him. He deserves a proper good-bye from me. "It's that, I'm, uh, leaving. My mom is pulling me out to go help out at home with him."

"What?" He exploded. He was visibly furious, but not with me. Right then I knew that I would always be safe with him. If I was ever in any trouble and Scott was around, oh ho would they ever be in trouble. "How can Peter let that happen? Isn't there anything he can do?"

"Hey." I put my hands up to his face to try to calm him. I was upset enough for the both of us. He didn't need to be seething with rage for me. "Yeah, there is something he can do. The same thing he did for you. I'm not going to go through what you did. I'm not going to spill my guts and all my emotions to someone who doesn't know me just to have them say 'Sorry, nothing we can do.'"

I slipped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close. "I just came to say good-bye. I couldn't leave without talking to you first." He pulled back and took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Shelby." That was all he said before we were kissing again. I didn't want to leave here; I didn't want to leave him. "So this is good-bye. This is what it feels like to have someone you really care about leave."

"Yeah, I guess it is. You'll be okay. And I will be too. We'll both make it through this." I turned to walk away. My mom was probably here and I needed to get going before I started bawling my eyes out in front of Scott. I had just gotten to the doorway when

"I love you."

"What?" I turned around to look at him. "What did you say?" He looked so cute standing there, looking at the ground. Suddenly he looked up and crossed the space between us and took my hands.

"I said, 'I love you.' I really think I have fallen for you, Shelby. If, I mean if you want to, we can still make this work while you're at home. Maybe you'll even come back here, or we can meet up after graduation. I don't know how, but I don't want to give up on us. We've worked hard to get where we are now, I don't want to lose this."

"Really? Even with how often we fight and the skeletons in both of our closets and all the other crap we've had to get through? You still want to try?"

"Absolutely" And he leaned down to kiss me again.

Maybe I was leaving the place that was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Maybe I was headed back "home" where I don't necessarily feel safe. I won't be alone. I'll have everything Peter and Sophie have taught me. I'll have all the memories of my friends, especially Daisy. And Scott. I'll still have Scott with me at home.

We finally broke apart and I saw Sophie standing there. I knew it was time to leave. "I love you too." I looked up at him and smiled before turning around and walking out the door with much more confidence in my step than I would have ever thought possible.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. I may do a companion piece later about Shelby coming back, but for now it's just one-shot fluff between Scott and Shelby at a critical point in their relationship.**_


End file.
